Aurora
Aurora to statek kosmiczny wysłany do ramienia Ariadny przez Korporację Alterra w celu zbudowania bramy fazowej. Jednak jego drugorzędną misją, nieznaną większości załogi, było poszukiwanie i, jeśli to możliwe, uratowanie ocalałych z załogi Degasi. Podczas manewru grawitacyjnego wokół Planety 4546B, Aurora zostaje trafiona przez tajemniczy impuls energii, co prowadzi do rozbicia się statku na powierzchni planety. Jak się później okazało, było to celowe działanie tzw. Platformy egzekwowania kwarantanny, za pomocą której Prekursorzy wymuszają kwarantannę planety. Wiele kapsuł ratunkowych zostało zniszczonych przez impuls energii, a te które wylądowały, uległy uszkodzeniu za wyjątkiem dwóch: Kapsuły Nr 5, w której znajdował się Gracz, oraz Kapsuły Nr 4, której pływaki prawdopodobnie uległy uszkodzeniu lub została przewrócona przez Żniwiarza Lewiatana. W trakcie katastrofy Aurora przeorała teren, rozrzucając go i zostawiając małe, piaszczyste wzgórza wokół statku, w wyniku czego ogromne ilości złomu i Waku-skrzyń zostały rozproszone wokoło, dostarczając użytecznych materiałów, takich jak jedzenia i wody, baterii i tytanu. Kilka Żniwiarzy lewiatanów patroluje miejsce katastrofy. Do chwili kiedy Gracz budzi się z omdlenia i rozpoczyna eksplorację otoczenia, wszystkie pozostałe Kapsuły zostały zniszczone lub ich pasażerowie zginęli. Po eksplozji Rdzenia napędowego Aurory najbliższe otoczenie wraku staje się radioaktywne i niedostępne bez specjalnego Kombinezonu antyradiacyjnego. Chociaż wyprawa na Aurorę przed eksplozją jest dość niebezpieczna, to jest to możliwe, jednakże wymaga kilku narzędzi do prawidłowej eksploracji statku. Aurora jest widoczna z powierzchni wody prawie na całej mapie, i stanowi użyteczny punkt orientacyjny, szczególnie jeśli Gracz nie ma kompasu. Aurora znajduje się we wschodniej części mapy z dziobem skierowanym na Północ a rufą na Południe. Misja Misja główna Tajna misja dodatkowa Imperium Mongolskie straciło kontakt z prywatnym statkiem "Degasi" 18 miesięcy po opuszczeniu skolonizowanej przestrzeni. Imperium zakupiło przelot na pokładzie Aurory dla Emisariusza Khasara, a twoje rozkazy mają mu zapewnić każdą rozsądną możliwość zlokalizowania i, w razie potrzeby, uratowania członków załogi z Degasi bez uszczerbku dla głównej misji. Manifest dla załogi Degasi został przekazany starszym oficerom w osobnym pakiecie danych. Klasyfikacja misji: Załoga Aurora nie powinna być informowana o tej misji do czasu, gdy wymagana będzie ich współpraca przy wyszukiwaniu lub ratowaniu załogi Degasi. Należy podkreślić, że humanitarne misje pomocnicze nie wchodzą w zakres normalnych struktur wynagrodzeń. }} Katastrofa Więcej informacji o tym, co wydarzyło się tuż przed awarią, zostało opublikowane 6 sierpnia 2015 r., ukryte w aktualizacji Habitat Update. Kliknięcie przycisków "LOG" umieszczonych na całej stronie powoduje wyświetlenie okna z krótkimi fragmentami rozmowy dwóch pracowników w siedzibie głównej Colonial Headquarters z kilkoma ukłonami w stronę serii gier Natural Selection. Ostatni z tych dzienników pokazuje jednak tylko kod składający się z wartości szesnastkowych. Przekształcenie ich w znaki ASCII i odszyfrowanie wyniku za pomocą Cesar Cipher ujawnia ukrytą wiadomość: Colonial Headquarters - 15 minut przed katastrofą Aurory. Głos PDA PDA przekazuje graczowi informacje o stanie Aurory i informacje o środowisku podczas jego eksploracji. Ocena sytuacyjna " Aurora doznała orbitalnej awarii kadłuba. Przyczyna: nieznana. Nie wykryto oznak życia ludzkiego. Pierwszy raport z Aurory " Wykrywanie zwiększonych lokalnych poziomów promieniowania. Trend jest zgodny z uszkodzeniem rdzenia napędowego Aurory, powstałego podczas katastrofy." Drugi raport z Aurory " Uwaga. Dalsza degradacja rdzenia napędowego Aurory może spowodować detonację kwantową. Kontynuacja monitorowania." Trzeci raport z Aurory "Ostrzeżenie. Lokalne odczyty promieniowania sugerują, że rdzeń napędowy Aurory osiągnął stan krytyczny. Detonacja kwantowa nastąpi w ciągu 2 godzin." Czwarty raport z Aurory '" Awaria: w rdzeniu napędowym Aurory wystąpiła detonacja kwantowa. Reaktor osiągnie stan superkrytyczny w T-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-' Eksploracja Aurory W ciągu kilku dni w grze, PDA informuje gracza o stanie degradacji silnika Aurory, aż do jej wybuchu. Eksplozja skupia się na przedniej części statku. Dopiero po eksplozji gracz może eksplorować wnętrze Aurory, ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest wyposażony w skafander przeciwradiacyjny. Aby uniknąć uszkodzeń spowodowanych promieniowaniem, muszą być założone wszystkie trzy części skafandra. Po wejściu PDA ostrzega, że stworzenia w Aurorze zawierają ślady ludzkiej tkanki w ich układach trawiennych, wskazując, że wszystkie ciała zostały skonsumowane przez kleszczawki i krabopajaki. Ponadto ogień i spadające odłamki mogą zranić gracza a także następują okresowe wstrząsy kadłuba. Kolejne niebezpieczeństwa stwarzają Żniwiarze Lewiatany, które odradzają się wokół statku, krabopająki, które zaśmiecają obszar wejściowy statku, i kleszczawki w podwodnych sekcjach wewnątrz Aurory. Aby uniknąć Żniwiarzy - jeden zwykle patroluje między zagłębieniem na zachód od Aurory, a głęboką przepaścią pod łukiem kadłuba - może bezpiecznie przemknąć od strony Bezpiecznej płycizny jak najbliżej Aurory i przytulając się do jej boku, aż osiągnie szczelinę wystarczająco dużą, by mógł się przecisnąć. Zaleca się wyjście z pojazdu w płytkiej wodzie, aby rampa pod tobą chroniła cię przed atakiem Żniwiarzy, chociaż Żniwiarz zwykle nie płynie tak blisko wejścia. Poniższy sprzęt jest zalecany do eksploracji Aurory: * (konieczny aby zbliżyć się do Aurory) * Broń do samoobrony przeciwko krabopająkom (taka jak Karabin unieruchamiający, Działko grawitacyjne lub Działko antygrawitacyjne) * , do naprawy Reaktora napędu i popsutych drzwi. * , do usuwania barier ze skrzyń w hallu głównym i wejściu do laboratorium a także do usuwania kleszczawek z ramion gracza. Działko impulsowe jest także dobrym narzędziem do usuwania skrzyń i barier. * , na różne pożary (można je znaleźć na miejscu) * , do wchodzenia do wielu pomieszczeń, m.in. Hangaru Kombinezonów Prawn i terminala Czarnej Skszynki Aurory. * dla szybkiej nawigacji w zatopionych sekcjach. * / thermoblade do walki z kleszczawkami. Istnieją dwa wejścia do wnętrza statku. Pierwsze z nich znajduje się po prawej stronie obszaru brzegowego rozdartej przedniej części i jest to wejście za Halogenem, zablokowane przez różne skrzynie. Za skrzyniami znajduje się gaśnica i ogień do zgaszenia, po czym gracz znajdzie się w laboratorium. Drugie wymaga wejścia na rampę w rozdartej przedniej części Aurory, gdzie gracz może wejść do korytarza prowadzącego do wewnątrz statku. W drodze do góry użytkownik może znaleźć kilka Waku-skrzyń z przedmiotami wewnątrz nich. Drzwi prowadzące do sekcji rozgałęzienia są częściowo zablokowane przez ogień. Na szczęście jest kilka gaśnic, które mogą się przydać. Gdy gracz wejdzie, po lewej stronie zobaczy znak "śluza". Po prawej stronie rozgałęzienia znajdują się drzwi zablokowane przez ogień. Lewy korytarz prowadzi do "Cargo Bay 3". Prawe drzwi prowadzą do "Administracji". Pokoje te są oznaczone znakami na ścianach Aurory. Biuro administracji Biuro administracyjne ma terminal danych gdzie można pobrać dziennik zatytułowany " Alterra wystrzeliwuje Aurorę". W biurze znajdują się również półki, biurko i plakat Kombinezonu Prawn, które można zabrać. Zawiera również porzucone PDA z danymi " Essential Life Things", które da graczowi kod "1454". Cargo Bay 3 W lewym korytarzu znajduje się rumowisko blokujące wejście do Cargo Bay 3. Można je zburzyć używając działka grawitacyjnego albo działka antygrawitacyjnego. Alternatywnie gracz może wskoczyć, używając sprintu, na krawędź pierwszego dużego kontenera ładunkowego, a następnie stamtąd na szczyt stosu. Zwróć uwagę, że istnieje pożar, którego nie można zgasić; należy go po prostu unikać. Następnie są zamknięte drzwi z klawiaturą, z którą można wchodzić w interakcje. Wpisanie kodu z wcześniej wspomnianego pobierania danych otworzy drzwi. Cargo Bay to duży obszar pełen kontenerów ładunkowych, pakietów Waku-skrzyń, wózków widłowych i innych rzeczy. W ładowni znajduje się winda ładunkowa, która utknęła w połowie drogi. Po zejściu na dół widać podwodny odcinek prowadzący do korytarza w kształcie litery T. Po lewej stronie znajdziesz Zamknięte drzwi. Po prawej stronie znajduje się pokój zwany "Zatoką Seamoth". Zatoka Seamoth Drzwi do tego pokoju są zamknięte, ale jest tu uszkodzony panel, który może naprawić Narzędziem naprawczym. Kiedy ten panel zostanie naprawiony, drzwi zostaną odblokowane, a gracz może wejść. The Zatoka Seamoth zawiera dwie części uszkodzonego Seamotha, które można zeskanować. Jest tam również Moduł ulepszenia Kompensator ciśnienia Seamotha wz1. Szatnia Przecięcie zamkniętych drzwi doprowadzi gracza do szatni. Niektóre szafki są otwarte i mają w środku przedmioty, takie jak baterie, apteczki pierwszej pomocy i woda. Jest tam także porzucony PDA z danymi " Słodka Oferta". Da to graczowi kod "1869". Zatoka Kombinezonów Prawn Przy wyjściu z szatni pojawi się napis "PRAWN Bay". Jest to miejsce, w którym znajdują się fragmenty Kombinezonów PRAWN. Drzwi do tego pokoju są zamknięte i podobnie jak poprzednio, panel musi zostać naprawiony. Po odblokowaniu drzwi gracz może przejść do hangaru. W tym hangarze jest kilka kombinezonów PRAWN zwisających z sufitu, prawdopodobnie czekają na rozlokowanie. Po prawej stronie znajduje się sterta gruzu z połamanymi fragmentami kombinezonów PRAWN i innymi rzeczami, ułożonymi jeden na drugim. Fragmenty mogą wymagać ugaszenia pożaru w pobliżu, aby zostać zeskanowanym. Wśród szczątków znajduje się Moduł magazynowy. Obok jest rampa zablokowana przez ogień i gruz. Po oczyszczeniu lub przeskoczeniu szczątków gracz dociera do wejścia prowadzącego do "Pomieszczeń mieszkalnych". W wodzie jest duży system rur i przewodów. W systemie drutów jest dziura, przez którą można przepłynąć i znaleźć dwoje drzwi. W tym momencie hasło jest nieznane graczowi. Posuwając się wzdłuż muru na południowy-wschód gracz trafia do Laboratorium. Laboratorium Przychodząc z wejścia do Aurory: usuń skrzynie blokujące drzwi, a następnie idź korytarzem aż do pożaru. Po prawej stronie znajduje się gaśnica, która jest przydatna do gaszenia wyżej wspomnianego pożaru. Idź dalej, aż osiągniesz zanurzone pomieszczenie. Przychodząc przez hangar kombinezonów Prawn: Udaj się pod wodą w prawy tylny róg od wejścia do hangaru, aby znaleźć tunel prowadzący do laboratorium. Pomieszczenie przed samym laboratorium zawiera panel pobierania danych " Aurora Black Box Data". To zapewnia sygnał "Pochodzenie impulsu energii". Dostępny jest również zestaw Waku-skrzyń zawierający baterię przed zamkniętymi drzwiami wymagającymi palnika laserowego. Za tymi drzwiami jest rzeczywiste laboratorium. Znajdujące się w pobliżu porzucone PDA zawiera dane " dostęp do laboratorium" dające kod 6483 do dwóch pobliskich drzwi. Umożliwiają one dostęp do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdują się trzy duże pojemniki laboratoryjne, jeden mały pojemnik laboratoryjny, sprzęt laboratoryjny typu probówki i mikroskop. Dwie waku-skrzynie zawierają wodę i jest tu terminal danych, który stwierdza, że usunął korupcję PDA gracza i odblokował działko antygrawitacyjne. Pomieszczenie mieszkalne Pomieszczenia mieszkalne to różne pomieszczenia, zapewniające warunki życia członkom załogi i pasażerom na statku. Jeśli gracz pójdzie w prawo, znajdzie pokój wypełniony filtrowaną wodą i blokami odżywczymi. Po lewj znajduje się kambuz. Sa tam się stoły barowe i krzesła, a także kilka przydatnych waku-skrzyń. Po lewej stronie znajduje się automat z przekąskami, a także plakat "Zachowaj spokój", który można zabrać. Na końcu korytarza znajdują się sypialnie dla osób na pokładzie. Są łóżka, plakat "Natural Selection 2" i kilka szafek. Po lewej stronie znajduje się kolejny korytarz z 2 zamkniętymi drzwiami. Jedne z drzwi można odblokować kodem "1869", który znajduje się w porzuconym PDA o nazwie "Słodka oferta". W tym pokoju można znaleźć czapkę i pluszaka George'a. Na końcu korytarza znajdują się zamknięte drzwi, które można odblokować kodem "2679". Ten kod jest odbierany w późniejszym etapie gry przez radio. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia znajduje się Miniatura Aurory, plakat Aurory i terminal danych, zawierający dane do pobrania "Ostatnia transmisja Dowództwa Alterry", które odblokowują Rakietę ewakuacyjną Neptun. Teraz wróć do rozwidlenia korytarza przed szatnią i skręć w lewo. To doprowadzi Cię do Hali napędu. Hala Napędu Wewnątrz Hali napędu znajdują się cztery duże generatory. Są połączone pomostami, choć niektóre z nich są zanurzone i mocno uszkodzone. Generatory są pokryte przebiciami, a celem Gracza jest naprawa ich za pomocą Narzędzia Naprawczego. Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że zalana część rdzenia napędu, gdzie musi być wykonana większość napraw, jest pełna kleszczawek. Naprawa przebić spowoduje całkowite usunięcie promieniowania po upływie trzech dni w grze. Przy wejściu do generatora PDA ostrzega gracza, że promieniowanie osiąga maksymalny poziom tolerancji. W Hali Napędu można znaleźć Moduł wydajności silnika Cyklopa dla Cyklopa, wystający z konsoli aktualizacji w środku pomieszczenia. Kleszczawki można również znaleźć w wodzie wokół generatorów. Wymienione obszary Aurora miała wirtualne kino / teatr, siłownię antygrawitacyjną, apartamenty VR i kilka stołówek / kawiarni. Możliwe, że obszary te zostały zniszczone, gdy Aurora uległa awarii lub podczas eksplozji rdzenia napędu. Zasoby * Fragmenty kombinezonu Prawn * Moduł wydajności silnika Cyklopa * Kompensator ciśnienia Seamotha wz1 * Złom * Moduł magazynowy * Latarka * Waku-skrzynie: ** Baterie ** Zdezynfekowana woda ** Apteczka ** Kostka odżywcza ** Ogniwo elektryczne Fauna * Kleszczawka * Krabopająk * Żniwiarz Lewiatan * Niebomanta Baza danych Status statku Aurora= |-| Przebicie ekranowania rdzenia napędu= Lista kontrolna danych do pobrania Galeria Zrzuty ekranowe= 20161126063101_1.jpg|Widok 2015-04-11 00138.jpg|Eksplozja Aurora's i nastepująca fala uderzeniowa 20161126063103_1.jpg| Aurora po eksplozji. 2015-04-11 00151.jpg|Widok z tyłu Screen Shot 2017-03-04 at 11.58.52.png|Góra Aurory 20161126063105_1.jpg| Aurora w nocy. 2015-05-05_00138.jpg|Zbliżenie obnażonego wnętrza kadłuba Exploding_Aurora.jpg|Kulminacja eksplozji. 20160807185939_1.jpg|Blackbox Room aurora.png| Aurora uderzająca w 4546B po zestrzeleniu przez Platformę egzekwowania kwarantanny Community image 1430405372.gif|Eksplozja Aurory. Aurora broke.jpg|Wnętrze zniszczonej Aurory. Aurora.back.jpeg|Widok tylnej strony statku. 20160611181400 1.jpg 20160611181046 1.jpg 20160611181430 1.jpg 20160611181120 1.jpg AuroraEye.jpg| Jeden z występów z boku Aurory, w nocy AuroraRear.jpg|Widok Aurory z tyłu 20160611181014 1.jpg 20160611181410 1.jpg 20160814130833_1.jpg|Cargo Bay 3 20160804192659 1.jpg|Szatnia 20160814131748_1.jpg|Hala Prawn 20160804192709_1.jpg|Jeden z pokoi mieszkalnych 20160807185934_1.jpg|Cewka danych 20160807185937_1.jpg|Laboratoria 20160916204139_1.jpg|Widok z windy towarowej. 20160916204147_1.jpg|Korytarz do szatni. QIRYQNr.png|Plakat Aurory |-| Koncepcje artystyczne= Starship_FinalRender01b.jpg|Aurora #1 78959613857237.5632a8c45f19b.jpg|Aurora #2 7cb45013857237.5632a8c455f99.jpg|Aurora #3 En:Aurora Kategoria:Subnautica Kategoria:Pojazdy